Trying to drop the lie
by Twin Gunz
Summary: This is a new romance fic between Cream and my ow made up caracter. In this fic Cream gets brutaly scared for life, but what were to happen if a new person who comes to town tries to straiten things out? please r&r.
1. Default Chapter

Trying to drop the lie

Disclaimer: just letting you know now the characters used in this story except for the one I made up are not owned by me. Just clearing that up. Enjoy the story. Oh P.S In this story, Cream is 15.

It was just another day in Mobious, just a sunny summer day. For Cream Rabbit however, she was because of the people that had done something terrible to her. Even her own friends failed to aid her; of course, you would probably be upset too if you were scared like she was.

Flashback:_ "Hey cream said a friend of hers, can you come here a minute?" Cream came with an excited look on her face for usually this girl wouldn't call her; she was with one of the popular groups as the other kids at school labeled her. "Cream right?" the girl asked "yes it is" Cream replied happily "well I need you to do me a favor; I need you to wait at this address for me" the girl demanded. Cream however was still confused; she didn't know what this was for so she asked "what do I have to wait there for?" Getting impatient, the girl made a deal with her "I'll tell you what, you wait for me there and I'll get you what ever boy you want to date you just have to do say so". Thinking hard she wanders what she wanted: after thinking_ _about it she finally comes to a decision "could you by any chance get me help me get with Jacob?" Jacob was a cat who was also one of the popular people. He was a cream colored rabbit and was muscular. Taking one look at Jacob, the girl finally said "sure I'll hook you up; you just wait at that location". 11:00 at night Cream was waiting at the location she was told to wait in until Jacob unexpectedly came along. "Jacob!" Cream said surprised "what are you doing here?" Jacob just said that he was just walking then asked if she wanted to come along. Right after she went on a walk with him they went at a dark alley and surprisingly knocked her over the head. That wasn't all she woke up the next day I his bed "WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?" she said demandingly with her eyes full of tears. All he stated was "don't tell anyone or else you will pay with your worthless life." he stated angrily as he held a knife to Cream's throat. _End flashback

Cream Rabbit never forgot that day, not even the people who found out didn't say anything or stick up for her (and the people who knew were her own friends). What got her even more worked up was a dark figure that was a dark rabbit that didn't look like he wanted to be messed with. He came closer to Cream and thinking he was going to hurt her she backed up. Then he took a black bandanna out of his pocket and handed it to cream. Cream stared for a while; then the dark rabbit asked "well aren't you going to take it?" then Cream asked "what for, why are you even here?" The dark rabbit said "well I saw you here crying and I felt bad, so I thought I'd come and see what got you all upset."

Cream just took it "thank you…I guess. What's your name?" The dark rabbit thought,

then just said this "They call me Ice."

This is the first chapter, it might seem short but this is supposed to be a big story. You could probably already tell that by the description of Ice you could tell there will be some action sooner or latter. Please R&R.


	2. chapter 1

Trying to drop the lie

part2

Disclaimer: again I don't own any of the sonic characters in this story except for the ones I made I made up. The sonic characters are copyright of Sega. Now if you enjoyed the first chapter, this is chapter two, enjoy.

After Cream's encounter with Ice she was starting to think about her more and more. Latter on in the day Cream was waiting for her friend Amy in front of the mall until someone started causing trouble. It was unfortunate for Cream because she had seen them before, Infact they were they were known in throughout the whole neighborhood. There names were Jack, Tomas, and the leader who was known as Blood stain. Again it was unfortunate for Cream because the lead gang member was headed straight for her.

"Hey pretty" said Blood stain, Cream tried to walk away but Jack jumped right in front of her. "Hey!" he yelled in her face "Didn't you hear us?" Cream was trapped not knowing what to do. "You didn't think you were just going to get away did you?" Cream was on the verge of tears, that's when Jack pulled out a switchblade just about to cut her, but then he stopped right in his place. "Jack, you ok?" then he fell not moving. That's when Ice was right behind him with a long sword, "I'd suggest that you might want to run, and leave her alone now, or else." "Or else what punk?" said Blood stain then Ice said frustrated "otherwise, I'LL CUT YOUR FKING HEAD OFF IF YOU DON"T LEAVE HER ALONE!" The two hoodlums ran right after he threatened them. Putting his sword back Ice said to Cream "I'm sorry you had to see that Cream." Cream just said "Don't be, they were trouble anyway, why are you..." then she stood there in shock as she now knew what Ice was talking about. "You…you killed him?" "Yes" he simply stated "You have to understand, I didn't kill him for my own pleasure, of course you get the impression of why I did it right." Cream just nodded. Latter on in the day Ice and Cream felt relaxed and just talked throughout the rest of the day. Latter, Cream got curious and said "You're not from here are you?" Ice said in a calmed voice "No I just got here." Cream asked "Why here of all places in the world?" "Well" he started out "My brother told me some good things about the place and I thought I'd come here and see for myself." Then Cream said sarcastically "Oh yea? What good things could there possibly be in what this town is now?" Then Ice said "well a good example of a good thing in this town I see is well you." Right after he said that Cream blushed. "Oh…you really think so?" she said wondering. Then Ice said "Yea I mean it." As soon as Cream and Ice were in front of Cream house, Cream did something unexpected "By the way Ice, I never got a chance to thank you for what you did for me today." Then she came closer to Ice, and then kissed him. Ice was shocked at first but then he kissed right back. After the kissed they parted but Cream was still holding on to Ice, then he said still a bit shocked "You're…Welcome."

Hope you like the second chapter. If you have any suggestions for what I should do for my next chapter, fell free to send me a review.


	3. chapter 2

Trying to drop the lie

Part 3 

Author's Comment: Well this is the next chapter in this story. I just would like to say thanks to the people who reviewed my story. Again if any of you have any suggestions feel free to send some if I need to make my story better. Now enjoy part three.

It was about 12:05 am, Ice couldn't stop thinking about that kiss. As a mater a fact, he couldn't stop thinking about Cream period. "Wow, I never thought that something like this would happen" he thought to himself. Then he herd a sound, Ice wondered what would come out this time of night. Then a black hedgehog snuck up behind him and struck him. It was none other than Shadow who had struck Ice. "So this is the newcomer who took out that gang member? HA! I thought you could do better than that." Then unexpectedly Ice kicked Shadow in his face, and then he fell to the ground. "Sneaky son of a bitch, for a second I thought I had you" Shadow yelled. "Think again" Ice said as he pulled out his sword and was ready to cut him to shreds. Then someone else came in and cut Ice in half. "Shit" he said before he fell. "Now that was a short battle, who's there?" Shadow then realized what he was in for, and then he noticed that Ice's body was in a different place. "What in the hell?" that when shadow started to get scared as he saw Ice's body regenerating. "HOLLY SHIT!" Shadow yelled in fright. Then Ice smirked and said "Surprised aren't you? Don't worry your not the first, in fact your not the first one to underestimate me." Then Ice went straight forward to Shadow in a serious rage. Shadow then screamed for his life for his life, Ice took out his sword and aimed right at the person who cut him before. Shadow then looked up and saw the corps aside him dead. Shadow was speechless as he didn't believe what he saw. Then Ice looked at Shadow and said "Your name is Shadow right? Watch who you pick fights with next time because I was really not in the best mood." Shadow then nodded because he didn't know what he was going to do next. "Oh almost forgot." Then Ice Knocked out Shadow cold. "When you wake up, try and forget what you saw." Then Ice left shadow there knocked out. While Ice was on his way, he was being tailed by a camera watched by Eggman. "Are you certain that you want to capture this creature sir?" said his main computer. Eggman simply said "Of course, it is only a matter of time before e will become one of my own soldiers to control. He is the perfect specimen."

Author: Hoped you liked this chapter, and if you liked the fight between Ice and Shadow there will be other fights and not just between them. Ice will pick other fights you'll see.


	4. Chapter 4

Trying to drop the lie

Part 4

Author's Note: Thos is the fourth part of my story. If you're wondering why I didn't update any sooner, it's because I have been busy with a lot of school work. By that, I mean regents and I have to take one of them by august. So sorry to the people who have liked this story thus far. Now on with the story!

It has been almost a week since that fight with Shadow and that assassin. Ice still couldn't stop thinking about Cream; in short, he had a crush on her. One day he was walking to her house thinking to himself "I wonder if she likes me? She kissed me but does she really like me or does she like me because of what she saw the other day?" Little did he know, Cream was wondering if he liked her? When Ice finally got there someone ran right into him causing him to fall into a tree and hit his head. When Ice got up he said out loud "Why don't you watch where you're going you prick?" Unfortunately for him not only was it Princess Sally, but Cream was right behind him. Then Sally yelled "WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?" "You heard me ass hole." When he looked at her face he suddenly turned pale Wight. "Well were you going to say anything else to me?" stated Sally. All Ice could say was "oops…my bad." Just about to walk away, he turned around only to see Cream right in front of him. "Oh fuck me," Ice thought mentally cursing to himself, but he couldn't find any words to say. Cream just stared at him angrily, and then just walked away without saying a word. "Wait Cream I can expla-," before he could finish his sentence, Cream just bashed his head open with nearby glass bottle. Ice just fell to the ground, and then Cream ran away. Sally came over to ice with a little concern, "Are you ok kid?" "Not really." Ice replied. "I take it that you were trying to ask her out, and ever since you just insulted me now she thinks you're a total ass hole, am I right." Sally stated. "Well that takes up half the explanation that I was going to state out, look sorry about… what I said." Ice replied. "Look I'm sorry too, but you didn't have to insult me." Sally said. "I THOGHT YOU WERE SOMBODY ELSE!" Ice yelled out really upset. Then Sally said "Calm down I didn't, mean to offe-… wait, WHO DID YOU THINK I WAS?" she started to yell. Then Ice started to explain the incidents that happened between him and Shadow while he was here, and then Sally started to understand why Ice was so upset. "Now I know why you're so upset, look I'm sure you'll get another chance, or you can just go for another girl." "Sally, I appreciate the advice," he said rolling his eyes "but I'm more interested in her, the reason I like her is because she likes me for who I am instead of what she saw when that gang member tried to mug her" Ice explained. "Hell, to be honest with you…I'm completely in love with her." Then Ice noticed that Sally was giggling and said "what's so funny?" "Well," Sally started out "I think it's very sweet of how you think of Cream, just say it in front of her face next time ok?" Then Sally walked away back to the castle." What in the hell did she mean by that?" Ice just shrugged and started to walk away. Unfortunately, he turned around only to find Cream standing right in front of him once again. Ice was just silent, so was Cream cause of what she just heard. Then Ice said "Cream, if you heard any of what I just said about you, I just want to say tha-…" Before Ice could continue his sentence, it was interrupted by a kiss. Ice couldn't believe it; Cream actually liked him, and then Cream finally said "I love you too Ice." They both just smiled at each other and kissed each other again but with more passion. "Finally, I can settle down." Ice thought to himself. "Are you're parents home?" he asked Cream, "No," said Cream "but if you don't mind keeping me company, that's just fine." Then they both smiled and just went into the house. That night, they both felt safe. Ice felt safe because he knew that the henchmen that tried to kill him wouldn't com after him where he was, and Cream felt safe because she knew if anyone would try and mess with Cream, Ice would protect her no matter what. Ice thought that nothing would go wrong, that is until the next day.

End Note: Hope you like that chapter because the next one will about the events between Shadow and Ice. Until then, Latter.


End file.
